


(3rd video) Seeing you again fanfiction - Bruce Wayne/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers

by kag20



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kag20/pseuds/kag20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker is after Darcy but what does he want with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(3rd video) Seeing you again fanfiction - Bruce Wayne/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't see the video on this page, then please visit YT to see it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NpVtLLnumDI
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for watching and please let me know what you think about the video.

I'm having trouble embedding my video from you tube on this site. If you want to see it, please go here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NpVtLLnumDI


End file.
